Production of electricity has been important for over the last hundred years. Many methods now exist to do this. Those involving combustion or heat to turn turbines require energy sources. Wind turbines can create electricity, though they may not do it in a planned or consistent manner. Water movement can do this, but requires sometimes, due to geography, long distance electrical transmission to where it the power is needed. Solar energy does not depend on a generator, but cannot produce electricity when the sun is not available. The present invention allows energy to be produced when planned and wherever desired, even in remote areas.
There have been numerous ideas involving usage of everyday human actions to create electrical energy, such as electrical energy from the movement of pedestrians or vehicles to provide electricity for the immediate product or mechanism, or light a display, or ring a bell. Its been suggested that the movement of clothes, through piezo electronics or transducers, can power a personal telephone device. Up until now, there has not been a proposed invention making use of static weight for the production of a sizeable amount of electricity.
Some past inventions have explored the idea of using the weight of moving vehicles, such as trains or automobiles, on a track or roadway, to create pressure to turn a generator shaft, but have never found practical or financial success. Shortcomings of such devices are apparent upon analysis, since the downward component of force is only a fraction of the forward momentum in each case.
Some related inventions to date are offered for example. The ones involving use of vehicle, such as rail, or pedestrian traffic to produce downward pressure are shown to have minimal effectiveness. Numerous roadway related inventions are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,975; 4,739,179; 4,980,572; 6,091,159; 7,067,932; and 7,102,244. In most of these cases, there is a certain amount of force presented downward, but it is only a fraction of the force going forward at all times, especially at a highway speed of 60 MPH. There have been inventions involving slower human actions of stepping upon, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,395 and 7,432,607. Many have been inventions that use momentary downward force to produce energy for the immediate product or mechanism in usage, for signaling or illumination purposes. To date there has not been an invention, or means of teaching, to make efficient and sizeable use of downward force from stationary objects in the production of electricity exportable for usage in facilities or charging of batteries.
The present invention teaches ways to create significant amounts of electrical power by making total use of the downward pressure of a static weight, for any time between a few seconds and one day or more, before (re)moving of the static weight. Additional optional electrical energy multiplier devices such as transformers, or mechanical multiplier devices such as staged release methods for timed descent, can be used to enlarge or extend the amount of electricity created. Reciprocal vertical movement means can double the energy produced from static weight as the weight is removed. Sufficient energy can be created to power facilities or recharge batteries.
While examining the previous inventions for elements which may be related, we see that the present invention has no direct relation to the previous inventions, and nor do any other inventions from the past or present relate to usage in the way the present invention does. While this present invention has many benefits to offer, it is not so much an improvement over current technologies as much as an expansion into a new field.
Stationary weight is around us every day. It may certainly be found in warehouses, parking lots, industrial companies, and overnight truck stops. The intention of the present invention is to make use of this potential energy for utility, commercial and residential purposes.